


are you my brightest angel?/are you my darkest demon?

by miraculouskatsukii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouskatsukii/pseuds/miraculouskatsukii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth though that being an angel was easy: all she had to do was kill demons. When a surprise demon attack turns her world upside down, she'll have to accommodate to living her new life... down in the mortal realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you my brightest angel?/are you my darkest demon?

“You’ll never win, Ezeixhal,” Annabeth taunted, swinging her sword to block an attack from the long-armed demon.   
“And how do you know we won’t?” he said, snapping his tail back and forth to spread his venomous blood. Even after Annabeth had managed to slash his tail nearly in half, the demon still found a way to use the wound to his advantage.   
“Because good always wins, no matter what,” she replied. Gritting her teeth, she pushed back his giant scepter while expertly dodging the drops of his venomous blood. “And no matter how hard you might try, we will reign.”  
“Well, that’s quite some big talk coming from such a small lonesome angel,” a deeper voice said from behind her.   
Before she could even say ‘Ithuriel’, the huge monster behind wrapped his clawed arms around her and slammed her into the gleaming marble floor they were standing on.   
Dammit, it was a surprise attack, she thought.   
Cracks spread from where her back connected with the cold stone and for the first time she felt the tiniest pinpricks of what she supposed was pain along her back and wings.   
Her eyes widened. Only mortals are supposed to feel pain, she thought.  
Neither the Rose nor the Master had warned her of having to worry about feeling pain, much less about simply how… painful pain was.   
“Aha, so you feel it,” Moldar, the demon who had crushed her wings, said. “Don’t remember what they taught you in Demon Defence 101 about crushed wings and dead angels? Pity.”   
“Angels can’t die, you imbecile,” Annabeth turned her head to the side to spit out… red ichor? Since when was ichor red?   
“Oh, they don’t die,” Moldar laughed cruelly, before schooling his expression into something more serious.   
It was on of the freakiest things about demons; their inability to feel anything but the thirst for power. At first, one would perhaps be frightened by their talons and claws, but Annabeth had long gotten over that. The one thing that still bothered her though, was the way they could change their emotions so fast, as they simply didn’t have any. Demons were extremely unpredictable due to this and that’s how most mortals fell into their claws.   
“When Angels reach that point where their magicae anima simply can’t keep up with their physical wounds, it gives up its diuinitatis,” Moldar smiled evilly. “The one thing that the Rose forgot to mention, am I right?”   
“She was probably only doing it for my safety-”  
“SHUT UP!” Moldar roared. “I’m tired of hearing you angels endlessly defend the Rose and the Master! They are fools, idiots who decided they could rule the heavens and not suffer from my rage. They talk about purification and divinity? I’ll purify their kingdom. Starting with you. Ezeixhal!”   
With that, the lesser demon came forward and started dragging Annabeth by her wings towards the edge of the city, ignoring her screams of pain. He was careless, and as Annabeth struggled she saw that she was leaving a trail of ichor-tainted feathers behind her.   
Red ichor.  
No, not red ichor, blood. Human blood.  
Mortal blood.   
“This’ll teach the Master to not be so careless,” Ezeixhal cackled.   
“Have a good flight!” was the last thing he said before he threw her off Angelus Terram.   
Annabeth stared at the spiked buildings that rapidly approached her. She was now mortal, so flying back up was out of the question.   
She simply closed her eyes and awaited her collision with the concrete below. 

///\\\\\

“Percy I need your help,” Mary Magdalene cried, bursting through the door to his apartment just as he was switching off his TV.   
“Um.” Percy stared. “Quite unexpected, but yeah, ok, what happened?”   
“Angel down. One of our best actually, but we were all on a mission downstairs so we left her thinking she would be fine on her own – we were really wrong.”  
“Wow, so what do I do?” Percy asked, although he already knew the answer.  
“I need you to help her. A bed and food until you get her some diploma or something and get her a job so that she can support her, the ususals. You got it right?”   
“Yeah, no problem, I got it.”

///\\\\\

Percy remembered the day he had Fallen as clear as day – which wasn’t a good thing. Even after all his years of experience and his training, all it had taken was a small mistake on patrol to take him down.   
It had been a normal day during patrol when he discovered another invisibilia anguli, or invisible corner. After noting nothing of importance, he moved on, forgetting to throw some sanctum aqua to pin-point any invisible demons.   
As soon as he had turned his back, Ovaeron had materialized and jumped onto his back, slashing up his wings.   
And that had been that.   
A wonderful ex-Angel, Salia, or Sally as she now preferred, had taken him in and she and her mortal husband Paul had taken care of him while he got back onto his feet. And now he would do the same for the next Fallen. And so would she. That was the way. 

///\\\\\

At first, all Annabeth saw was the dark blue of the universe. Stars twinkled and galaxies appeared behind her eyelids.   
Then, everything started lighten, little by little. The deep blue was replaced by a pretty pastel azure, which then morphed into different colors. Purple, pink and orange all covered her eyesight.   
Finally, a bright white washed over her view, and she realized she had opened her eyes. Her muscles ached as she stretched, blinked and tried to take in her new surroundings. A pair of sea green eyes blinked back.   
“Woah. What the-” she stuttered, sitting up and immediately regretting it as soon as her head started aching.  
“Hey, yeah, take it easy, it’s a pretty bad experience, I know,” he smiled kindly.   
“What-where am I? Is this heaven?” she asked.   
“It’s better: you’re on earth.”   
“Earth?” Annabeth nearly shrieked. “No! I need to get back, the Rose-”  
“The Rose and the Master are both fine, calm down,” he said, trying to push her back into bed. “Listen, there’s a lot of information you’re going to need to take in and you’ll need to get used to a lot of new things, but it’ll be alright, ok?”   
She gulped, his steady eyes calming her. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.”  
“Well, firstly, hi! I’m Percy Jackson, what’s your name?” he smiled kindly.  
“”I don’t know anymore…” Annabeth stuttered. “I mean before, I was Annabeth so I guess you could call me that…”  
“Well, Annabeth, we’ve got a lot to talk about…”

///\\\\\

“So, when angels have their wings cut off they become human?”  
“Or if your wings get really badly damaged. Then the Rose hands the new mortal angel over to the last mortal angel and we take care of you until you can take care of yourself.”  
Annabeth considered this for a few moments. “Seems simple enough.”  
“Yeah, but the mortal world is quite tough, even though it might not seem like it,” Percy said, getting up off the couch and moving into the kitchen.  
Annabeth tried following him, but the second she tried pushing herself up, she felt a blinding pain in her arms, and fell back down again.   
“Oh god, why can’t I move?”  
“That’s probably because you’ve never actually used your muscles,” Percy hurried back, carrying two mugs. “Hot chocolate. I’ll be right back with the cookies.”  
“Cookies?”  
Percy laughed from the kitchen. “You have so much to learn.”  
He entered the room again, balancing two plates with way too many cookies on them, and proceeded to begin searching for a suitable TV show after setting them down carefully on the coffee table.   
“Aren’t cookies supposed to be… unhealthy?”  
“Ah, yes, candy usually is unhealthy,” Percy smiled, “but these are homemade shortbread cookies. They’re high in carbohydrates, which will help you out a lot. The hot chocolate will wake you up a bit, and you also need protein and vitamins, but we’ll be having steak tonight, and I’ll make us a salad, so you’re covered.”  
Annabeth stared at him, mouth slightly agape, “I’m going to need to learn more about human anatomy than just ‘they die eventually’, aren’t I?”   
Percy got up and walked over to a shelf and then tossed ‘The Human Body Encyclopedia’ onto the couch next to Annabeth. “You’re going to read that, and I’m going to watch Daredevil, deal?”  
“Deal.”

///\\\\\

Annabeth pushed herself up, ignoring the pain in her arms, and arched her body so that she could get a clear view of all the titles on Percy’s shelf. One book that caught her eye was ‘Ten Books on Architecture’ by Vitruvius. She pushed herself off the couch, steadying her legs and finding her balance. Clenching her teeth to ignore the pain that was now sprouting up her back as well as her legs, she pushed forward, taking slow steps and reaching the shelf to pull down the heavy book.  
“Woah,” she heard Percy breathe behind her. “It took me two days to finally get out of bed and here you are a couple hours later, walking like you feel nothing.”  
“I just wanted to get the book,” Annabeth said, panting slightly.  
“Well you did a mighty fine job on getting it,” Percy glanced at the cover. “Architecture? Does that interest you?”   
“I don’t even know what that is,” Annabeth replied, embarrassed.   
“It’s all about designing buildings. You’ve got to be very good at math and extremely creative.”  
“That sounds… super cool,” Annabeth admitted.  
“Well if you really like it, you can choose it as your ‘major’,” Percy said. “You will probably be getting a diploma and job, unless you become the next Pewdiepie.”  
He took the book from her and turned it over, reading the synopsis on the back. “Architecture, though?” He smiled fondly at her. “Nerd.”   
Annabeth laughed, shaking her head. “Who’s pewdiepie and what’s a nerd?”  
“Oh wow, you DO have a lot to catch up to,” Percy said. “Alright, here we go…”

///\\\\\

Annabeth had read about love.   
She had read about mortals’ strange feelings when in the presence of that certain ‘someone special’. She had had to read about crushes and boyfriends and girlfriends and partners and she had thought they were all kidding about it – or maybe she was just aromantic – until one fateful morning.   
Well, it wasn’t really all that different than any other morning she had spent on earth. She had been the first one in the kitchen, drinking her coffee, and reading her architecture textbook and Percy had come in, fluffing her hair, and going to make his own coffee.  
Except, today was different.   
Except today, instead of seeing the back of his favorite Steven Universe PJs, Annabeth was greeted with a wonderful expanse of tan skin and muscle. Lots of muscle.   
Annabeth remembered Percy mentioning something about swimming and going to the pool nearly everyday?  
Whatever he was doing, it was certainly paying off.   
“Sorry I’m hurrying today, I forgot I had a meeting,” Percy sighed, grabbing his coffee and quickly turning around. “I’ll catch you later, ok?” 

Oh god, those abs. 

///\\\\\

After that… incident, Annabeth had started picking up on more small things her body did when Percy was around.   
Her heartbeat would pick up slightly anytime he entered the room.  
She could feel her skin grow hot anywhere he touched her, whether it be playful push or a soft shoulder pat.  
Annabeth would have to stop herself from smiling weirdly at Percy, even when he wasn’t looking at her.   
This isn’t normal. It’s weird and it makes me anxious and I don’t like it, Annabeth thought.  
And yet, there was a certain rush to it. Having a crush on Percy was fun. Annabeth was having fun.   
Had she ever had fun before? 

///\\\\\

They were in line for a shooting game at the carnival when Annabeth first let herself accept her crush on Percy.   
She stared up at him, studying his beautiful face that was currently being lit by the bright lights around them. He was talking animatedly about the conservation of marine wildlife, a topic she discovered he was very passionate about.   
In that moment, Annabeth accepted her crush. She accepted that she was going to suffer through innocent touches and glances, that she was going to have to hide her smile, that she would have to calm the never-ending crazy beat of her heart.   
She was going to be strong. She’d get through this.  
“So what prize do you want to get?” Percy asked, his eyes twinkling as he pointed to the stuffed animals that hung above their heads.   
Yeah, no, she was definitely not going to be able to get through this. 

///\\\\\

Percy was there the day of her so-called ‘graduation’. Annabeth had read up on human ways, and she knew that real graduation would’ve taken place only after more than 12 years of studying, but here she was, in the presence of the other fallen angels the Rose and the Master, who were going to hand Annabeth her diploma.   
The ceremony was short and lovely, welcoming new fallen angels, and awarding diplomas to ‘older’ fallen angels, such as herself.   
“And this diploma is for… Annabeth Chase, who is majoring in Architecture and Construction Development,” the Rose announced.   
Annabeth walked up proudly to the small podium, shook hands with both the Rose and the Master, and took her diploma back to her seat. She smiled widely at the audience, specifically Percy, who was clapping the loudest.   
The after party was the most fun she had ever had (except for staying up late and watching Netflix with Percy but doing anything with Percy didn’t count). She chatted with a couple of other fallen angels, and even made plans to meet up with some of them later.   
“You know, he likes you too, dear,” a soft voice said behind her. Annabeth turned around slowly to see the Rose smiling kindly at her.  
“Wh-who?” Annabeth stammered.  
“The boy you smile at so brightly. He likes you too, trust me. So go have some fun tonight! Drink a little liquid courage, maybe see if that helps with anything,” she said, pushing a cup into Annabeth’s hands.  
“Oh, I don’t drink alcohol…” Annabeth trailed off.  
“Who said it was alcohol I was talking about?” the Rose smiled mysteriously. “Have fun, Annabeth.”   
Well, that was weird. Annabeth looked down into the cup the Rose had given her to see her own confused face glimmer back at her in the pure gold liquid.   
Liquid courage. 

///\\\\\

“Hey Perce?” Annabeth called from the kitchen, still slightly groggy. She was used to waking up early, but she had gone to bed extremely late last night after the party, and the combination meant she hadn’t had many hours of sleep that night.   
“I just wanted to ask you something,” Annabeth said decisively, thinking about the gold liquid she had mixed into her coffee this morning. This sudden confidence was definitely not the byproduct of the Rose’s liquid courage. It couldn’t be.   
“Yeah, what’s up?” he yawned.   
“What if… what if I liked someone. A friend. What would I say to them? Like to tell them I like them?”   
Percy considered her question for a few moments, before answering. “You should say something along the lines of ‘Hey, I actually really like you and would like to date you. Want to grab a bite sometime?’”  
“Oh, ok cool, thanks,” Annabeth replied.  
Then a predictable awkward silence followed. Annabeth felt like she almost didn’t want to break it.   
“Perce?” she swallowed, feeling the fabled mortal ‘butterflies in the stomach’ feeling. Except they weren’t butterflies. They were black holes. Eating up her insides and consuming her thoughts.   
“Yeah?”  
“Hey, I actually really like you and would like to date you. Want to grab a bite sometime?”  
This was it. The moment everything had been building up to. She had done it. It was over. What was he going to say?  
His face was completely unreadable, until suddenly a huge grin broke out on it, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

///\\\\\

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this fic! I feel like the ending was a bit eh but I generally really liked the idea of this fic :D PS you can find me on tumblr crying about mystery skulls animated at miraculous-howell


End file.
